


Lightning in a bottle

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Series: Crash Lightning [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Mercy is a Sadist scientist that does a lot of bad thing to poor Lightning, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Talon!Mercy, Torture, Wake operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: This is the second entry in the Crash Lightning series. In it we get to see how Lightning was made, and exactly how crazy and maniacal Mercy can be.You don't need to read A doctor's Light to understand this as every entry in this series is a stand alone self contained story.A quick warning if you are of the faint of heart turn away because with each passing story this thing gets darker and darker.





	Lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N   
> Alright judging by the numbers people actually enjoyed the first entry of Crash Lightning so might as well make another one :D  
> This one will have the first meeting between Angela and Lightning.   
> Same deal as last time if you don’t dig graphical stuff turn away now!  
> ON WITH THE SHOW

Angela was in a wonderful mood, she had finished a very long and painful operation on Reaper which made her feel ecstatic. Reaper on the other hand was wheeled to his room by some of the medical personal, his body trembling from the intense procedure. 

“Remember Gabie Wabie, no running or fighting for a week, or else you will be back here~~” She cackled as her favorite music kept blaring through the room’s speakers.

Being in such a wonderful mood Angela decide to take the night off. While her AI kept moaning about her being behind on certain projects, such as finding a suitable candidate for the improved Widowmaker program, or making Reaper more structurally stable. “Hmm I might have a solution for the first Project...” she hummed to herself as she left the Talon base.

Angela was happily skipping towards a local night club. She didn’t particularly enjoy going to such attractions, but some of the more desperate individuals tended to be there either for money or drugs. Her personal mission here however was to scout for potential “volunteers” for her new project. 

After passing through security the horrendous sounds of some moronical beat flooded Angela’s ears. She could not stand the music, which is the main reason why the nanobiotics in her system had been developed. In a moment the music had been silenced and Angela could finally think, observe and estimate. She noticed an interesting duo having a very intense conversation. 

_ What are we working with here, decent height, preliminary scans show a high level of stamina, brain activity is higher than the rest of these people. Running a compatibility scan with current Widowmaker protocols, no match but maybe I could develop something special for her. _ Angela’s nanomachines had spread through the club and gathered the biological data of everyone in this place. To her surprise there was a semi-match, which would have to do. Her special project for improving Widowmaker needed a guinea pig after all. 

Angela’s target was a pink haired bartender with green eyes, she was currently talking with a pretty identical but younger version of herself. Possibly a sister or relative, tuning her nanotech Angela was able to hear their conversation, they were arguing about, money, university fees and a wedding. The Talon head scientist approached the arguing duo with a clear plan for taking the bartender to her apartment and then make her an offer she can’t refuse.

“Serah please leave, I have work to do!” The pink haired bartender told to her friend as the smaller woman left with a very pouty face. “Sorry about that, what can I get you?” She asked politely while Angela made herself comfortable at the bar. 

“How about you surprise me, and then I buy you dinner?” Her nanomachines had a connection to all of Talon’s servers and intel, within moments Angela knew everything there was to know about the bartender, from her name and bank balance and internet history.  _ Naughty, naughty Miss Farron, very naughty indeed. _

“Sorry lady, not interested in dating, as for the drink, well I have an idea for a surprise.” She said while starting to mix a few things into what looked like a very alcohol heavy drink. Angela never liked alcohol, she prefered more finer things to be addicted to, such as screams and hot cocoa. 

“Here you go, one Rocky special!” the bartender presented a drink which looked like radioactive waste. Angela’s machines scanned it and indeed confirmed that if she drank that she might pass out, instead she decided on a different strategy. 

“What were you and that tantalizing girl arguing about?” She asked imagining ways of forcing a new subject to cooperate was always so, entertaining. 

“Touch her and I will rip your hands off!” Claire protested as Angela smiled innocently. Something about that smile was sick and twisted, it made Claire feel uneasy to say the least. 

“Perhaps she would like to be treated to a nice dinner, and not spent her night in this hole?” Angela knew she had all the cards, if Claire Farron refused her tonight, she could just get her younger sister, play some “Operation” with her and force Claire into her twisted plan. 

“Fine, just don’t touch my sister!” Claire finally yielded, she knew that what she was doing was dangerous on too many levels, but if that woman got her hands on Serah well, who knew what would happen. 

_ Finally someone who cooperates, although I was so looking forward to having some quality time with that sister of hers, maybe after I am done with Claire.  _ “Darling, you just made the best decision in your life, come on.” Angela had already prepared an alibi for Claire’s death and any potential links to her or Talon were covered. Claire on the other hand looked as if something was not adding up. 

“I still have around six hours before my shift ends.” She said hoping that this mad woman would just leave her alone. Angela however simply smiled and nodded to a nearby Talon covert ops agent to take Claire’s place on the bar. 

“Take the rest of the night off Farron, I will cover for you.” The agent said, Claire had never seen her boss do anything like that before. Something in his voice sounded sad to her, or maybe she was just imagining things. 

“Fine, see you tomorrow boss!” She jumped over the bar and joined Angela who was happily skipping towards her car.

* * *

“That is a really nice place you got, Angela.” Claire was fascinated, her night with Angela had been amazing, from going to a theme park, to being treated to a nice dinner, and now Angela invited her to place. Claire laughed to herself as she remembered that her first thought about Angela was that she is a psychopath. 

“Glad you like it darling, now how about we finish this evening in style~~” Angela had gathered all the data needed, to make Claire’s integration into the Widowmaker improvement program as smooth as possible. All that remained was to get Claire to her lab so the real fun could begin, but first Angela wanted to test the accuracy of her nanomachines when it came to Claire’s stamina. 

“I like the way you think.” Claire had no idea that her life was about to change forever after tonight. 

_ Pulse stable, brain activity in normal sleep pattern, subject ready for transportation. Guess my estimates were off, she only lasted for about two hours before passing out, oh well. The fun never ends as they say~. _

When Claire woke up she expected to be in the embrace of Angela after one of the most intense nights in her life. She did not expect to wake strapped to a chair in a dimly lit room, with a bunch of monitors showing different types of data. Claire was panicking, she had no idea where she was and what was going on, naturally she tried to fight against the restraints that were keeping her in place.

“Wakey wakey~~~” Angela’s sing song voice was a welcomed sound for Claire, she hoped that her new lover would rescue her and help her leave this place. Instead of removing the restraints however, Angela began setting some equipment behind Claire. 

“Angela, what in the world is going on! What am I wearing, where am I?!” Claire was in full panic mode, why wasn’t Angela helping her. Why were the lights in the room slowly turning on, and why was she hearing some soft classical rock music. “HELP ME!” All she could do was scream and pray that someone would pity her. 

Behind an armored glass Reaper stood silent, he felt horrible for the kid, but his sense for self preservation was stronger. If Angela said that this poor kid matched her search parameters then what was to follow was inevitable. 

“This is wrong on too many levels, can’t you reason with her?” Reaper asked a nearby woman with red hair and multicolored eyes. He never liked Ziegler but seeing her this happy was disturbing. 

“Wrong or not her work gets results, besides progress sometimes demands sacrifice.” She said in a clearly Irish accent before heading for the door. “Gabriel, I managed to convince the Council to get custody over any of your future, operations, as Ziegler called them.” Reaper released a pleased sigh as he stared at the scene that was about to unfold for the next few hours.

* * *

“Where to start, where to start?” Angela was mumbling to herself as Claire’s body was now being pumped with who knows what drugs. A weird contraption was soon right on top of Claire’s head. “I know, how about a movie night, these little friends here will keep you nice and awake while I prepare the neurodes and nanobiotics~~” Angela was beside herself she forced Claire’s eye open and ordered her AI to keep them moisturized. 

A short program that Angela had developed for wiping a human brain clean of memories was to simply put that thing into overdrive and force it to short circuit. Claire’s body was covered in a Neuro suit, developed by a fellow colleague for this type of occasion after sending a few command codes countless tiny needles were impaled in Claire’s body, all hitting specific points.

“Did you enjoy the movie dear~” Angela cackled as she removed the hellish contraption keeping Claire’s eyes open for what felt hours. The pinkette was gasping for air, she wanted to run away from this place, but her body would not move. “Now then let’s leave you to cook for a bit. Thirty minutes should be enough as I have an appointment to keep, enjoy my lovely music~” As Angela turned to leave, Claire’s body felt on fire. Her screams only dulled by the classical rock music.

“Where… are you going?” Reaper growled, the pain from his last stabilization session still apparent. Angela decided to humor the man and tell him the truth. 

“Well to the police of course, I was the last one to have seen our lovely little miss Farron, so I must be the one to report her disappearance.” Angela could still hear Claire’s screams due to her enhanced hearing. The electricity putting her nervous system and brain in overdrive, ready to be retaught for whatever mission they were needed. 

“Make sure this one doesn’t die because you forgot about her!” He said in anger. Flashes of a previous case which Angela had forgotten about because according to her report she was too busy playing checkers. 

“If you are referring to miss Checkers it won’t happen again, pinkie promise~” Those antics of hers would one day get her killed. Reaper just walked off to consult with his new doctor about ways of repairing his current condition. “Oh Gabie Wabie, do tell Moira that she owes me a session with a certain grasshopper~” 

“Don’t you dare interfere in that!” He pointed one of his guns at Angela but to his horror she just took a step to the side smiled and kept on going to wherever she was. 

Back in the lab Claire’s brain was a jumbled mess. Her entire body felt on fire and the damn music was making things even harder. She tried to leave but every time her mind would clear up for a second or two a new wave of pain would overtake her. It seemed as if her suffering would never end. Suddenly a bright light invaded the room as Angela made her triumphant return, this time holding a popsicle. 

“Enjoying my little toy, are we?” Her business with the police concluded Angela was more than happy to proceed with her systematic deletion of Claire’s base personality. 

“Kill…..me.” Claire begged, even remembering her name was becoming difficult. After a few more minutes a blissful numbness took over her. Numbness and that damn music. 

“How about a pop quiz, darling tell me your name?” Angela had pumped Claire with enough truth serum to make even the best liar tell the truth. 

“C...Claire!” She didn’t want to say her name, but something made her, she just wanted the pain to stop, images of Serah being strapped to a similar contraption flashed through her head. “Is Serah here?” Claire sounded almost docile, it looked like the drugs were indeed working. 

“Nope, but since you still know about her and remember your name it means that we are in for even more fun times.” Angela laughed as she turned the neuro suit up to a brand new hellish level of pain. “Trust me you will love this, it was and still is one of Widowmaker’s favorites~” She gently put a helmet like device on Claire’s head, millions of tiny needles entered her head as something made its way in her mouth. It tasted sweet like a peach popsicle. 

“Reconditioning session one, proceeding better than expected, subject still remembers her name and identity after preliminary analysis. Adjustments added to current Widowmaker program. Ending session with a prolonged exposure to Mindvisor and Neuro suit.” Angela said happily as she removed her popsicle from Claire’s mouth. “Enjoy the next two days darling, they will be positively electrifying~~~” Angela left as screams filled the room. 

Claire’s body was being put through an absolute hell. She felt every inch of her skin which was covered by some sort of needles that seemed to be in her clothes. Her head felt weird as well, it was as if she was underwater but wasn’t.  _ Remember who you are Claire! You can beat this damn thing! _

“Are you really about to leave her like that for two days?” Moira asked her colleague who was happily eating another popsicle. Moira had shared the neuro suit for this project since applying separate electrodes to a person was tedious work, so she had a bit of an interest in seeing this project succeed. 

“Well of course, how else am I supposed to console her lovely sister.” Ziegler was looking beside herself, she had never done two sisters in two days. “Before you even think of interfering, there is plenty of stuff in there which will keep her alive, even if she dies I have a new trick which I am about to do to her wonderful sister~” Angela had developed a way to restore a human body to a working condition after the Checkers incident as she called it.

“What are you on about?” This little bit of information had Moira’s attention. She always wanted to discover new ways of pushing the boundaries  of science. 

“That would be telling! Now if you excuse me I have a smashing date to attend to~” Angela slowly made her way outside of the base where she called a very distraught sounding Serah.

* * *

“For how has this been going now?” Reaper asked as Moria just stood next to him, observing the poor girl which was now unable to even scream. If Moira knew better she might even feel sorry for that Farron girl. 

“Almost two days, Ziegler should be here soon.” Moira moved to the side while she ran a quick diagnostic on Reaper’s stability. “If she isn’t I will take over, you are holding up alright so that is good.” Moira couldn’t deny that Ziegler’s work while down right sadistic was thorough. 

“Goood morning my lovelies~~” Angela barged into the observation room dressed in a very revealing outfit. Reaper growled in anger and left without even saying goodbye while Moira just looked in confusion at Angela’s toga dress. “Is my pet behaving, or should I spank her?” 

“Ziegler where were you for the last two days?” Moira had no desire to know but knowledge was a powerful tool in the right hands. 

“I told you I had a magnificent date with her sister.” Angela pointed at Claire’s struggling form. Nothing but pure joy could be seen in Angela’s eyes. “In case you are interested her sister is better in bed than her, or atleast lasts longer~” Angela fixed her toga while preparing to visit her favorite new plaything. 

“Damn it Ziegler you had to make it weird!” Moira never liked discussions with Angela mainly due to the fact that they always ended too flirty or too childlike to be considered truth. “Why a toga of all things?” Was the only question that left Moira’s mouth. 

“Because it is comfy womfy and it means I can go back to my dinner after I finish with her~” Angela pointed yet again to Claire whose lifesigns were barely registering. 

A short walk later Angela was right next to her pet project. She gently removed the helmet that was on Claire’s head, revealing a tearstained face and a brutalized scalp. What made Angela happy was the empty look in Claire’s eyes, it was a look she had seen before which meant a successful reconditioning in about two days. 

“Tell me darling, who are you exactly?” She asked again, while music was still blaring from the laboratory’s loudspeakers. Angela could not wait to begin her live surgery on her new toy. 

“L..Ligh...Lightning.” Claire barely whispered as Angela smiled happily. She had chosen the name since Claire’s screaming reminded her of that. A crazy smile spread across Angela’s face as she began removing the Neuro suit which was borrowed from Moira. 

“Very good my dear, now I know this will hurt a lot, but be brave for Angela~” She removed the suit in a single move which was not how Moira had instructed her, the scream that followed was savage, Lightning’s entire body felt ablaze while Angela just smiled happily. “Magnificent, Moira feel free to take your suit and do tell Gabie Wabie that I will miss him~” The chair which held Lightning had now been extended into an operating table. 

Once Moira had taken her prized suit and received another non-answer from Angela, she had decided to leave.  _ Hopefully someone kills her eventually, because that woman is insane.  _ Angela on the other hand was enjoying the view of a naked and trembling Lightning, in a swift move Angela removed her toga revealing her naked form as well. Nothing made her feel better than operating on a subject that was conscious and naked, while strutting around in her birthday suit. 

“Hmm, you probably don’t remember most of what happened in the past few days, but just remember that this will hurt even more.” Angela gently began injecting different colored fluids into Lightning, for a brief moment a flash of defiance went through Lightning’s eyes but then Angela’s sing song voice extinguished it. “Be brave for me darling, it will hurt even more if you struggle.” It felt like something was moving in her body. Everything hurt while the dark haired woman with purple eyes kept telling her to be brave. What did brave even mean?

Hours past and Angela’s operating table looked a butcher’s chopping block. Her entire body was covered in Lightning’s blood and it was glorious. Luckily Angela’s new trick had worked since Lightning died a couple of times during the operating session. Mostly due to some enhancements being added. The look of horror on Lightning’s face was priceless every time the nanomachines brought her back to life. 

“Now with all of these lovely new toys in you, it is time for my favorite part~” Angela cleaned herself up and placed her discarded toga around herself, while picking up the same helmet which had Lightning’s head for two days. “Darling this is the last part of your new self. I will not lie if you thought the last few hours were bad, well wait until this thing gets going~” 

Lightning’s face was covered in tears, her entire being was in pain, her inner organs felt as if they were alive and moving around. The only thing that came to her mind were the horrible and painful memories of the helmet that was getting closer and closer to her head. She wanted to run, or struggle but couldn’t because as the helmet had said “Refusing orders leads to pain and punishment!” so she simply stood still as the helmet closed around her. A swarm of nanomachines covered Lightning’s body and took the form of clothing as Angela began her favorite part, the trigger words for different situations. Luckily those were tuned to her voice only as a safety feature, in case someone wanted to get rid of her. 

“This should keep you nice and entertained for the weekend~” Angela gently made her way to the exit while turning up the volume in her Laboratory. On her way back to Serah’s  place she was met by two very nervous looking guards. “Did you enjoy the show boys?” She asked. Angela had perfect knowledge of the surrounding area due to her nanomachines, and one of the things she hated was people staring at her.

“What do you mean Ma’am?” One of the guards said clearly uncomfortable of the situation he was put in. That prompted an insane smile from Angela, since he had done the second thing she hated which was being lied to. 

“Don’t worry darlings I am not going to kill you, I am just happy to see that other people enjoy this fine type of art~” Angela gently put one hand on each the soldiers. Killing them fast would be a privilege and she had some time before her date with Serah. 

“Ma’am?” The guardsmen was unable to move as Angela circled him and his colleague. Their bodies involuntarily marching towards the same lab that Lightning was having a magnificent time. 

“I did say I wasn’t going to kill you, but that counts only for one time, so let’s see how many it takes to make your meatheads into jelly~” She removed her toga dress and began running every type of test, diagnostic and experimental procedure she had created for Reaper, all while bouncing happily on Lightning’s shaking body. “Mmm, looks like my toys might liquefy your brains, note to self add brain liquefaction to the list of things my nanobiotics need to fix~” A good screaming session was always delightful for the good doctor. 

* * *

One weekend trip and a horrible accident for Serah on the way back Angela was greeted by a very grumpy Reaper and an even angrier Moira. 

“Why were there two dead guards in that hellhole you call a Lab?” Reaper growled as he hated re-assigning personal especially to Angela since most people lasted about two to three months.

“Oh you mean the two itsy bitsy peepers?” Angela loved playing the fool it gave her the satisfaction of being able to play off any situation as an accident just like she did when Serah’s unfortunate ski-lift accident happened. “Well they were failing their duties to protect me, mainly because they were staring at my cleavage~” 

“Don’t kill anymore guards!” Reaper yelled angrily while heading to a nearby transport. 

“I take it you took care of any loose ends?” Moira as always was straight to the point, no extra words or actions. Angela always liked that about her, so she always treated Moira professionally. 

“Of course and Moira do take care of him, if something goes wrong I can be in Oasis in a few hours.” Angela knew that her help would not be needed but it never hurt to offer a helping hand. 

After a short goodbye, Angela was greeted by a trembling Lightning and the two corpses she had left were missing. Turning off the devices around Lightning took a couple of minutes, but the wait was worth it. Removing the helmet revealed a very sleep deprived and tear stained face, but nothing else, no emotion no fire in those green eyes, just an emotionless void. Lightning had an idea who was standing in front of her, she was truly happy that the pain was over and the hellish device was out of her head. 

“Who’s a good girl hmm~” Angela’s playful tone turned something inside of Lightning she felt the urge to do whatever this woman said, without thinking she tried to place her head on Angela’s lap, but was stopped due to the restrains still pinning her to the operating table. “Darling I think it is time for you to take a break while I find you something to enjoy, Fall~~” As if by some magical miracle the restrains were gone, Claire had a chance to escape but her body would not listen to her, she wanted to scream but nothing came out, she was a prisoner in her own body. A sudden coldness filled her as darkness enveloped Lightning.  _ Who is Claire anyway? _

Angela was happily scrolling through a list of potential personalities for Lightning’s first mission, while humming a very old tune to herself. It was from a story her mother used to tell her, about a man worse than most. Back then it was to make sure that she behaved but now Angela just enjoyed the sound of it. On the positive side her mother’s tale did help Angela in finding what is that thing which makes humans tick~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Writing Talon Mercy should not be this fun also prepare for a bit of sad stuff in the next few entries.   
> Now just as a heads up I write those things as a way to chill after writing stuff for my other projects (Every adventure needs a Hero #Shameless plug here xD) it is a nice change of pace since Compared to the stuff in that this is absolute insanity and I love it.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and had decent Christmas, I personally spent mine with Geralt of Rivia and Ciri playing The Witcher 3.


End file.
